Melody Of Life - R5 and R5Family story
by r5always11
Summary: "You can't make fun of them, they're perfect in every way!" I shouted. "They're ugly and idiots accept Ross of course, when did you even start taking their side?" She asked. "Ever since I was younger, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ellington along with Ross are my idols and I will support them" I said. "Then it's either them or this band"... Decisions decisions. (First story give it a go)
1. Characters

Hey guys, this is my first story I hope you like it. So there are some characters and somethings you should know about before I start.

So there are a few characters I am going to introduce, if you don't like them then you can imagine yourself in the story if you want.

Shelly Nelson ; Main character along side R5;

She loves r5 and is a strong member of the R5Family. She is different and crazy and very loyal to her friends. 16 years old, she is tall, has brown skin and brown eyes. She has long dark dark brown hair. She wears anything she finds cool. She plays lead guitar and sings in the band Fallen Angels.

Annie Sampson;

She is a rossian, but also one of shelly, Megan, sia and vanessa's best friends. She's 17 years old, has white pale skin, medium height, green eyes long long brown hair. Likes to wear skirts and dresses. Plays rhythm guitar and sings in the band Fallen Angels.

Sia Mason;

Shelly's best best friend, Annie, Megan and Vanessa's friend. 16 years old, black skin, smallest height black curly hair, dark brown eyes. She likes r5, but not as much as shelly. She likes other types of bands. Plays keyboard in the band Fallen Angels. Has a chic style.

Megan Simons;

16 years old, white skin, freckles, average height, Brown eyes, ginger mid-long hair. A bit of a rossian doesn't like r5. More into floral clothes. Plays bass in the band Fallen Angels. Into musicals.

Vanessa Tori;

17 years old, white skin, black long hair, tall but shorter then Shelly. Blue eyes. Mostly friends with Shelly and Sia. Part of the R5Family but not as much as shelly. Likes to wear long dresses and jeans. Plays drums in the band Fallen Angels.

So that was each member from fallen angels and one of the main characters in this story. You guys know who r5 is, so I won't introduce them. From that, tell me what pairings like love pairings you want in the story. So I can figure something out. You all are totally amazing and I try and update every day I swear. So keep looking out for some chapters and review them please! Love you lots - this mad member of the R5Family. :D :D


	2. On stage feelings

Melody Of Life

Chapter 1: On stage feelings.

This concert feels different, maybe it's because my idols are in the crowd singing along to the words of our song. I was in that position years ago when I went to my first concert. I remember R5 playing Loud as their encore and me jumping up and down with people that later became my best friends.

"Alright, guys it's been such an amazing night and now we're going to end this show a bit different, so Shelly?" Annie said.

"Okay, guys, when I was younger I saw my idols play something beautiful which later became my favourite song, this song they would play last and just break down all the instruments, it was so amazing, so this is Loud" I said.

Everyone screams because they know I'm talking about R5. And we were just about to do what they did. I glance at R5 and see them screaming with happiness. We go of stage, and as the music starts Vanessa our drummer goes on stage. The crowd cheers. She starts to play her drums then Sia goes on stage and starts to play her keyboard. Megan goes on stage and I follow behind her as Annie follows me. I start to play my guitar as Megan plays her bass and Annie plays her rhythm guitar.

"Looking for the one tonight but I can't see you, cuz' I'm blinded by all the lights oh oh, and I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough, why are you so hard to find oh oh" Annie starts.

"I've been searching every city never giving, till I find my hero, diamond in a rough looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight" Megan sings.

We all do the chorus as the audience and r5 sing along. It's time for my guitar solo, the one Rocky used to do. I play the guitar solo hitting all the rights notes as I finish it I look at R5 who glance at Rocky. He clearly is shocked haha. We finish the song.

"FAfamily we love you, goodnight" we shout and go of stage.

I cool off and see r5 standing in front of me.

"Oh my days, you guys are R5" I manage to get out.

"Yes and I can't believe you managed to do my guitar solo" Rocky says.

"Well it took years of practise" I say.

"You were amazing!" Rydel says.

"Not as great as you guys!" I shout.

"Shelly, come here now" Annie orders.

"Annie it's r5!" I say.

"Ross, Ross, Ross I love you so much" She shouts as she runs and leaps on him.

"I'm really sorry guys, she's a rossian and I sadly can't change that" I apologise.

"Its okay, we're used to it" they say staring to the ground.

"Group bear hug anyone?" I say.

They look up and smile at me and I hug them tightly to let them know the R5Family are always there. But if I could I would wish that Annie isn't a rossian.

**So that was the first chapter! Yay! Now guys, please review what you want and give improvements if you want I'm open for new ideas! I will update ASAP. And you can decide the pairings when I get an idea I will introduce some new characters which can be you guys and I'll pair you up with the r5 guy you want, but first you need to pair Shelly and Vanessa up! Please! So review review review! And I'll talk to you next time! Love - the mad member of the r5 family. Xo**


	3. what do i do?

Chapter 2;

I go to book a lead role in a short film. I walk into a room with 3 people sitting on chairs with a desk in front of them. I see a tall blonde hair guy in the corner of the room. He turns around and its Riker.

"Riker, are you auditioning with me?" I ask.

"Yes for a lead role, you didn't bring Annie did you?" He asks.

"No don't worry" I say.

I really hope she doesn't come, I mean she was awake when I left and she said she'll come to collect me. Oh no. I focus on my audition and i think me and Riker did well. After we finish, I run outside and try to leave to get home so Annie won't come here. I see Rocky and Ellington by the door. Oh great.

"Shelly, where are you heading, your not going to say hi?" Ellington says.

"Hi, guys but I really need to go" I say.

I nearly manage to get out but someone was holding me back. I turn around to see Riker clinging on to my arm.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.

"Because I-"

"Shelly!" Someone shouts cutting me off. Annie, this day just gets better and better.

She walks over to us and snatches Riker's hand of mine.

"You don't want there ugliness on you come on" She shouts.

"Look, Annie, she considers us as idols alright, and don't you dare call us ugly" Riker shouts.

"Or what, she is one of my best friends and she'll listen to me, you guys are ugly Ross definitely should go solo he doesn't need you" She says.

"We taught him everything and clearly you haven't seen yourself you fat child" Riker screams.

"Stop, for God sake, just stop, I'm done with you guys, just quit it!" I shout.

I run outside and walk away to a place I can get peace from. I hate when people fight, especially my idols and best friend. It's so hard to just get some quiet. I don't know what to do. Help me God. I walk over to the coast of the beach and sit down in the sand. A hand taps my shoulder I look up to see who it is.

"Shelly, are you okay?" The girl asks.

"Um, sort of, but who are you?" I question.

"Savannah, don't you remember elementary school?"

"Oh my gosh, Sav" I got up and hugged her.

"Shelly, what happened, I can clearly see your upset, your a huge star now, what could possibly be wrong?" She asks.

"You know the band R5 right?" I question.

"Yeah, I love them we used to be crazy about them but I still am"

"Hahaha, well I am still crazy about them too, but Annie doesn't like them and I don't think Megan does either, Annie keeps criticising them and then Riker had a fight with her so I just left" I burst.

"Well R5 are your idols, they taught you everything you know so is Annie really a friend if she doesn't consider the importance of that?" She says.

"That's true but I don't know what to do" I say.

"Forget about that, let's go have jam sessions like we used to and if possible can you.."

"Can I what?"

"Introduce me to them, I mean please!" She pleads.

"Haha, I will, after the jam sessions!"

Savannah really made me feel better but what she said, do I really break my friendship and the band? I don't want to do that. I really wanna make this work, but what do I?

**So chapter 2 is done! Savannah asked me to be a character so I made her one I hope she likes it don't worry I'm gonna pair you up soon. If you wanna be a character review saying you want ****to****. Please review some ideas for this story! And chapter 3 coming ASAP! And please I need to pair Shelly up and Vanessa too! So please say who you want them with! -the mad member of r5family :D **


	4. love love love

chapter 3 ; love love love.

Today Savannah wants me to introduce her to Riker. She's crazy for him. So right now there at the Lynch's, I don't want to know what they're doing. Seriously. Anyway, Ross invited me to join him on Austin and ally since stormie can't come. I'm in his dressing room. Being bored.

"Let me sing a few songs" I thought.

I started to strum one of Ross' guitars and sang one of my new favourite songs, pass me by.

"Remember that trip we took in Mexico, hanging with boys and all your senoritas, I never spoke up yeah never said hello..." I continued. After I finish the door flings open. Ross and Laura come in.

"Shelly that was amazing" Ross says.

"Thanks"

"Shelly it's so nice to meet you" Laura says.

"You too your so pretty"

"Aw thank you" she says.

I turn around to put the guitar away and turn back to see Ross and Laura kissing. Oh my. Raura shippers are gonna be freaking. I cough and they quickly pull away.

"So Raura is happening?" I ask smirking.

"Um uhhh" they say.

"Guys it's cool"

"Oh good, we have been hiding this since we started the show" Laura says.

"Haha, well I better get going" I say feeling awkward. I grab my bag and run out.

Don't get me wrong I don't love Ross but have you ever felt that you can never find someone for yourself and your sick of seeing other people with who they love? Well I feel that now. I'll never find someone it just depresses me. My phones vibrating it's Vanessa.

"Hello?"

"Hey shelly, you coming to rehearsals?"

"Yes on my way" I say my voice sounding as low as ever.

"Shelly something wrong?" She asks.

"No don't worry" I say.

"Guess what, I am dating rocky lynch!" She shouts. My heart just dropped.

"That's great, see you rehearsals, bye" I say quickly putting the phone down.

So who's for me? I wish it were to be much easier finding someone. I swear. Love. How hard is it to find love?

**Sorry, yeah this chapter is short. Let's say love and Shelly don't go to well and there is some raura. Haha. Sorry I haven't updated I'll try too. Bye x**


End file.
